


Один день в декабре

by rakuen_in_AO3



Series: Ю+К [3]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash, Slice of Life, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakuen_in_AO3/pseuds/rakuen_in_AO3
Summary: История о том, как Константин Веллер тоже получил свой шрам через правую бровь.





	1. Накануне

Юрка пил на кухне чай, рассеянно слушая доносящуюся из коридора мамину болтовню по телефону.  
— Да ты что! Пятьдесят лет! Ох, как время бежит!.. Да-да, и я о том же… На базу? Но, Светик, сейчас же зима… Ну, холодно, снег… Брось, какие лыжи в нашем возрасте!.. Приглашаете?.. Ох, я не знаю, у Сёмы же работа. И Юлик один…  
Юрка навострил уши.  
— Хорошо, я поговорю с Сёмой, — наконец сдалась мама. — Да… Да, я перезвоню. Пока-пока, передавай привет Славику!  
Юрка залпом допил остатки чая. Похоже, наклёвывалось что-то интересное.

Это было в понедельник, но Серьёзный Разговор мама завела только в пятницу за ужином.  
— Юльчик, ты помнишь тётю Свету с дядей Славой? — начала она издалека. — Они к нам в гости приезжали лет пять назад.  
Юрка не помнил, но на всякий случай кивнул.  
— Так вот, — продолжила мама, — у дяди Славы в этом году юбилей, и они приглашают нас с папой на празднование.  
— Ну, супер! — Юрка искренне не понимал, к чему такая преамбула. — Сходите вместе, развеетесь.  
— Видишь ли, сын, — папа отложил в сторону газету и взял изложение вопроса в свои руки, — юбилей будет на турбазе в лесу. С лыжами, шашлыками, фейерверком и ночёвкой. Поэтому мама переживает, как ты тут целые сутки пробудешь один.  
— Пф! — фыркнул Юрка. — Нормально я пробуду. Мне что, десять лет?  
— Вот! — папа торжествующе посмотрел на жену. — Я же говорил! Это ты страдаешь, а любой подросток будет вне себя от радости на целых двадцать четыре часа заполучить квартиру в своё полное распоряжение! Только учти, сын: по утру — ни следа гулянки, понял?  
— Да какая гулянка, — оскорбился Юрка. — Я вообще к Косу уйду, делов-то!  
— Юльчик, ты уверен, что не навязываешься? — похоже, маму задело несколько равнодушное отношение ребёнка к их отъезду.  
— Уверен, — легко отмахнулся Юрка. — Нет, я спрошу, конечно, но я уверен.  
— В таком случае я предупрежу Константина, чтобы он проконтролировал твои домашние задания, — поджала губы мама.  
— Да пожалуйста! — в ответ сын воинственно выпятил подбородок. Она что, ему не доверяет?  
— Всё, брейк! — папа поднялся из-за стола. — Юбилей в воскресенье, я отпросился до обеда понедельника. Кстати, Пенелопа, что мы будем дарить?  
Хитрый план по переключению маминого внимания сработал на сто десять процентов: она как-то до сих пор не задумывалась о необходимости подарка.

Следующий день был целиком посвящён сборам, поэтому от внимания родителей совершенно ускользнуло странное поведение младшего сына. А Юрка добровольно уселся делать уроки на понедельник. Вечером субботы. Совершенно невероятная ситуация, но он, во-первых, не хотел тратить драгоценное воскресное время на всякую ерунду, а во-вторых, не хотел, чтобы Кос тратил драгоценное воскресное время на проверку всякой ерунды. Поэтому сейчас приходилось корпеть над тетрадками, вычерчивая графики многоэтажных функций. Аналитическую алгебру Юрка не особенно любил, но хотя бы понимал.  
Следующей в расписании стояла история, и тут можно было просто просмотреть параграф по диагонали. «Развитие СССР в 60-е годы ХХ века» — ерунда, надо всего лишь не забыть у Коса поспрашивать. Всё равно после его объяснений в голове остаётся намного больше, чем после любого учебника.  
Оставалась литература и «последнее китайское предупреждение» учительницы. «Стихотворение любого из поэтов Серебряного века, наизусть». Юрка вздохнул и поплёлся в прихожую к книжному шкафу. Вытащил увесистый том, открыл наугад.

_Соловьи на кипарисах и над озером луна,  
Камень черный, камень белый, много выпил я вина.  
Мне сейчас бутылка пела громче сердца моего:  
Мир лишь луч от лика друга, всё иное тень его!_

Юрку заворожил меднозвучный перебор строк, за которым слышался полуночный стрёкот августовских цикад. А луна в стихотворении наверняка была похожа на немножко обгрызенную с краю бледно-жёлтую голову домашнего сыра. «Не, отличный стих, и запоминается легко. Его и выучу на понедельник, — Юрка зевнул. — Вот посмотрю немножко телевизор и начну учить. Точно».  
Он захлопнул книгу, вернул её на полку и с чистой совестью ушёл в зал.


	2. Утро

Утро воскресенья было ещё более суматошным, чем вечер субботы. Мама три раза повторила Юрке, где и что лежит из продуктов, как звонить на базу, а также по каким номерам вызывать пожарников, милицию, «Скорую» и «Горгаз». Юрка покорно слушал и только вздыхал про себя.  
От четвёртого повтора его спас звонок в дверь.  
— Кто там может быть? — нахмурилась мама. — Сёма, открой, а я в окно выгляну — вдруг машина уже приехала.  
— Рано ещё, — буркнул папа, отпирая замок. — Здравствуйте, вы к кому?  
— Здравствуйте, — театрально прохрипел неожиданный визитёр. — Такси на Дубровку заказывали? — он сдвинул на кончик носа большие зеркальные очки и лукаво подмигнул ошарашенному Юрке, выглядывающему из-за папиной спины.  
— Иван Алексеевич?! Бонд?! — Юрка и папа говорили одновременно.  
— Доброго утра, — уже своим обычным голосом поздоровался старый знакомец. — Кстати, про такси я серьёзно. Экипаж подан.  
— Погодите, вы нас отвезёте? — происходящее никак не укладывалось у папы в голове. — Что-то случилось? Снова какие-то неприятности?  
— Семён Сергеевич, что ж вы сразу о плохом-то думаете? Исключительно дружеский жест.  
— Но откуда вы узнали, что мы собираемся уезжать? — вышедшей в прихожую маме требовались более детальные объяснения. — Ох, что-то вы темните, Иван Алексеевич!  
— Вы меня просто насквозь видите, Евгения Михайловна, — галантно склонил голову Бонд, а затем объяснил, заговорщицки понизив голос: — Дело в том, что ваш младший сын совсем не так прост, как кажется. Он рассказал о намечающейся поездке своему другу, а тот уже попросил меня посодействовать. Ну, я-то завсегда рад, только рабочая неделя у нас, сами понимаете, ненормированная. Даже по воскресеньям приходится выходить: всякие бумажки заполнять. Однако, друг вашего сына умудрился уговорить моего непосредственного начальника отпустить меня на целых полдня. И вот я здесь, и машина тоже здесь — в полном вашем распоряжении.  
— Погоди, так это тебя Кос попросил? — наморщил лоб Юрка, стараясь ухватить суть витиеватого рассказа. — И договорился с Георгием?  
— Ну, если коротко и неинтересно, то да.  
— Эх, сын, далеко пойдёшь! — папа хлопнул Юрку по плечу. — Давай-ка, Пенелопа, одеваться. Негоже заставлять себя ждать.  
Юрка мрачно засопел: — Я, между прочим, просто сказал, что вас на юбилей позвали!  
— Не кипиши, приятель, — справедливо осадил его Бонд. — Ежу понятно: никто никого специально не упрашивал. Капитан всего лишь захотел сделать вам всем подарок. Без подвоха.  
— А тебе точно не в напряг за город скататься?  
— Обижаешь. Тем более, что когда б ещё я целых полвоскресенья свободы получил!

Родители уехали. Юрка помахал им с заснеженного незастеклённого балкона и поспешил вернуться в тепло квартиры. «Чаю, что ли, попить?..» — но рассеянный взгляд на циферблат настенных часов мигом вымел из головы любые расслабленные мысли.  
— Бли-и-ин, я же опаздываю!  
С такой скоростью он не собирался даже в школу, когда случалось проспать звонок будильника. Пока натягивал ботинки, всё ждал, что в самый ответственный момент оборвётся шнурок — но нет, повезло. Облегчённо выдохнув, Юрка сгрёб с вешалки зимнюю куртку и, не одеваясь, выскочил на лестничную клетку. По привычке захлопнул дверь и загрохотал вниз по ступенькам, на ходу вставляя руки в рукава.  
Кос уже ждал его возле подъезда.  
— Привет! — «Ф-фух, вроде успел!» — Давно тут стоишь?  
— Только подошёл, — друг окинул Юрку с головы до ног внимательным взглядом. — А ты что, опаздывал куда-то?  
— Ну да, — как всегда, застёжку «молнии» заело самым подлым образом. — Мы же на десять договаривались.  
— М-м, и что одна минута промедления сыграла бы решающую роль?  
На Юрку будто ушат холодной воды вылили. Он замер на середине движения, так и не застегнув до конца куртку. Да нет, конечно, не сыграла бы. Зря он так суетился. И вообще…  
— Ладно, извини, — вздохнул Кос. — Я не хотел на тебя наезжать. Но хотя бы шапку ты с собой захватил?  
— А то! — отмерший Юрка зашарил по карманам. — Блин, должна же здесь быть…  
— Забыл?  
— Похоже. Сейчас сбегаю, я ми… Ой! — от внезапно пришедшего в голову соображения его как током ударило. — Кос, я же дверь захлопнул, — Юрка поднял на друга паникующий взгляд. — И ключи не взял.  
— М-да, приятель, — Кос укоризненно покачал головой. — Ну что ж, давай хотя бы так, — он снял длинный вязанный шарф и обмотал им голую Юркину шею, трогательно болтающуюся в незастёгнутом воротнике купленной, как обычно, «на вырост» куртки.  
— А ты? — только и нашёл, что спросить тот.  
— А у меня свитер под горло.  
— Спасибо, — не зная, как скрыть смущение, Юрка зарылся носом в кофейного цвета шерсть. — Кстати, сам-то почему без шапки ходишь? — не совсем ловко попытался он увести разговор в сторону.  
— Потому что мне её ещё не связали, — загадочно ответил друг. — Ну что, идём в парк, как договаривались?  
— Ага.

В этом году декабрь начался со снегопадов и устойчивого морозца. Все уже стали надеяться на правильную новогоднюю погоду, но ветер переменился, принеся с собой почти весеннюю оттепель. Воскресный день вообще выдался каким-то мартовским: пасмурным и очень тёплым. Юрка бодро шлёпал по мешанине из воды и снега, и даже начинающие протекать ботинки не могли испортить ему удовольствие от прогулки.

— Спасибо за родителей.  
— Пожалуйста. Я подумал, так будет надёжнее, чем в такси кататься.  
— Всё-таки что-то случилось?  
— Ерунда, просто Георгий проговорился, будто за последний месяц статистика ограблений стала похуже.  
— Понятно. Трудно было его уговорить, чтобы отпустил Бонда на сегодня?  
— В принципе, нет. Подумаешь, поворчал, что я тебя балую — не страшно.  
— Спасибо.  
Какая всё-таки полезная штука — шарф! Идеально подходит для того, чтобы прятать идиотские широкие улыбки.

Почему-то Юрка не ожидал, что в парке окажется настолько людно. Хотя, строго говоря, всё логично: выходной, не холодно — вот народ и выбрался на свежий воздух.  
Отстояв небольшую очередь, друзья купили у торговавшей возле закрытого кассового павильона бабульки по паре жареных пирожков для себя и ещё один пустой пончик для уток, зимовавших в промоине у горбатого моста через речку. Покидав угощение в воду и налюбовавшись тем, как тренированные птицы ловят еду, почти не позволяя той коснуться поверхности, Юрка и Кос неторопливо пошли вдоль берега прочь от центральных аллей парка. Здесь, под деревьями, было холоднее, и снеговые сугробы ещё не успели сойти на нет.  
— …тут она говорит: «Я, конечно, не знаю, чему сейчас учат в институтах — физике или закону божьему, — но от вашей писанины де Бройль в гробу переворачивается». И решила задачу в одну строку, представляешь! — Юрка взмахнул руками, не в силах до конца передать словами всю эмоциональную палитру рассказа.  
— Лада в своём репертуаре, — улыбнулся его спутник.  
— Угу. Говорят, директор потом полчаса практикантку валерьянкой отпаивал, такая с ней истерика случилась.  
— Ах, вот в чём причина! — хмыкнул Кос. — То-то я смотрю, сестра с пятницы ходит тише воды, ниже травы.  
— Не понял? — моргнул Юрка.  
— Ваш директор — старый мамин знакомый. На родительские собрания она, естественно, не ходит, но с ним периодически созванивается.  
— Просто чтобы узнать, какие у Владимиры оценки?  
— Нет, конечно. Все прекрасно понимают: Лада никогда в жизни не позволит себе получить что-то ниже четвёрки. Но если в школе случится серьёзное происшествие с участием сестры, то в первую очередь об этом будет знать именно директор.  
— Интересный у вашей мамы подход, — Юрке отчего-то вспомнился «Игорёк» — он же начальник РУБОП Игорь Николаевич. Нет, Ирина Станиславовна определённо уникальная личность.

Незаметно для себя они забрели в тот уголок парка, куда обычно не добирались ни мамаши с колясками, ни прочие вышедшие на променад пенсионеры. Зато детворе было безразлично, насколько широки и расчищены тропинки: они и сами их протоптать могли, в случае чего. А тут такая прогалина заснеженная — идеальное место для…  
— Снежная крепость! — восхитился Юрка. — Ух ты, и не лень же было кому-то!  
Неизвестные строители возвели в центре поляны просторный квадратный «форт» метра в полтора высотой. Вход, как таковой, отсутствовал — похоже, предполагалось, что желающие попасть внутрь будут перелазить через верх.  
— Ого, прям склад с боеприпасами! — Юрка нашёл в снежной кладке удобную опору для ботинка и теперь разглядывал внутреннюю часть крепости, по пояс приподнявшись над стеной. — Крутая битва тут намечалась! — он спрыгнул обратно на землю.  
— Думаешь? — голос Коса звучал совершенно обыденно, но боковым зрением Юрка успел заметить летящее в его сторону нечто. Он резко вскинул руку и буквально снял из воздуха гладкий, идеально круглый снежок.  
— Отличная реакция, — присвистнул Кос.  
— Ну так. Пять лет на воротах, — Юрка задумчиво сощурился и стремительным броском послал снаряд обратно.  
Надо сказать, у его старшего товарища рефлексы оказались не хуже.

Битва, начавшаяся у снежной крепости, постепенно отдалялась от неё всё дальше и дальше. Юрка как раз прятался за деревом, зорко высматривая противника, когда метко пущенный Косом снежок обрушил ему за шиворот тяжёлую шапку лежавшего на ветках снега.  
— Ой! — Юрка шарахнулся в сторону, запутался в ногах и с размаху рухнул спиной в сугроб.  
— Эй, ты в порядке? — Кос мигом забыл о противостоянии.  
— Ага, — отличный повод немного отдышаться от беготни и пересмотреть тактику боя.  
— Давай встать помогу, — подошедший победитель по-рыцарски протянул побеждённому руку. Юрка сделал вид, будто собирается подняться, поудобнее перехватил Коса за запястье и вдруг резко дёрнул на себя, одновременно делая подсечку.  
— Попался! — торжествующе провозгласил он, сидя верхом на жертве своего не самого честного манёвра.  
— Попался, — со вздохом согласился Кос, а потом каким-то неуловимым образом высвободился из захвата.  
— Ой! — Юрка снова лежал на спине в сугробе, только теперь сверху его аккуратно блокировали. — Блин, ну так нельзя!  
— Почему это? — друг насмешливо приподнял бровь.  
— Я же тебя победил!  
— Нечестным приёмом.  
— Военной хитростью!  
— Значит, и это тоже была военная хитрость.  
Юрка обиженно засопел. Вот, значит, как? Ну ладно, сейчас он тоже что-нибудь этакое применит!  
Если бы не кураж боя, если бы не ускользнувшая в последний момент победа, если бы Кос не наклонился над ним так низко — если бы не тысяча и одно совпадение, Юрка никогда бы не решился воплотить в реальность промелькнувшую в голове шальную мысль.  
Он дёрнулся, показывая, что хочет встать, и Кос, естественно, отпустил захват — это же баловство, не всерьёз. А Юрка приподнялся на локтях и непринуждённо, будто это было самым обычным делом, на доли мгновения прижался губами к губам друга. Отстранился, самодовольно ожидая реакцию: «Как я тебя, а?..»  
Кос окаменел. Юрка смотрел, как светло-карюю радужку его широко распахнутых глаз затапливает темнота расширяющихся зрачков, и постепенно до него стало доходить, _что_ и _кому_ он сделал. «Ой, дура-ак». Сердце стиснула ледяная лапа ужасного предчувствия. «Он меня убьёт. Нет, хуже. Он сейчас просто встанет и уйдёт. Навсегда». Под рёбра будто вонзился острый нож, и теперь каждая горькая мысль неторопливо проворачивала лезвие в ране. Юрка зажмурился до разноцветных кругов под веками. «Сам виноват, дурак, дурак, ду…» — и вот тут его крепко сжатый от боли рот накрыли чужие губы. Очень нежно. Очень деликатно. Словно сомневаясь в собственном праве.

И бездонная пропасть чёрного отчаянья в один миг обернулась горними вершинами абсолютного счастья.

Поцелуй показался Юрке возмутительно коротким, пускай он и не сумел бы сказать, сколько в точности прошло времени. Мало и всё тут.  
— Не замёрз? — хрипло спросил Кос. Юрка разглядывал его сквозь ресницы, словно впервые в жизни, и никак не мог насмотреться.  
«Не-а».  
— Смотри, заболеешь.  
«Ни за что!» — вот ведь глупости: кто ж болеет оттого, что три минуты в снегу повалялся?  
— И всё-таки, давай подниматься.  
Куда-то его не в ту сторону понесло. Юрка потянулся вверх, намереваясь вернуться к более правильному времяпрепровождению, но замер под отчаянно-обречённым взглядом друга.  
— Юл, пожалуйста, — чужое дыхание обжигало огнём. — Пока я ещё могу себя контролировать.  
Юрка не совсем понимал, при чём тут вообще контроль, но покорно отодвинулся назад.  
На обоих вдруг волной накатило непонятное смущение, и пока они вставали и отряхивались от снега, то старались не смотреть друг на друга. Но в какой-то момент всё-таки встретились глазами — и вновь расстояние от губ до губ стало короче легчайшего из выдохов.  
Негромко хрустнувшая ветка спугнула дремавшую на дереве ворону, заставив ту с сердитым «Кар-р-р!» шумно подняться в воздух. Целующаяся парочка шарахнулась прочь друг от друга — но нет, никого. Ложная тревога.  
— Домой?  
— Ага, — какой же Кос красивый! И буквально лучится от счастья. Хотя, кажется, довольной Юркиной улыбкой тоже можно при желании осветить не одну типовую пятиэтажку.


	3. День

Людей в парке ощутимо прибавилось: на прогулку выбрались совсем уж заядлые сони. Шум голосов, искрящийся под выглянувшим из-за туч солнцем снег на деревьях и газонах, запах дыма от разожжённого у кафе мангала — всё вдруг стало таким ярким, выпуклым, что у Юрки немного закружилась голова. Он зарылся носом в шарф, пряча блаженное выражение лица, которое никак не получалось сменить на что-то более приличное. Жизнь была бескомпромиссно прекрасна, до самого своего донышка.

— Ну, ты и чмошник, Витёк! — утверждение подтвердил взрыв смеха. Компания шестиклассников во всю потешалась над полным неуклюжим приятелем. Тот уже был бледен до синевы, только на скулах горели два некрасивых пунцовых пятна.  
— Сами вы!..  
— Ой-ё-ёй, как страшно! Пацаны, тикайте, кто может! — хохот.  
— Ах так! — Виктор сгрёб с асфальта кучу мокрого серого снега.  
— Валим! — обидчики дружно порскнули в разные стороны. Толстяк размахнулся и изо всех сил швырнул снежок им вслед. Скорее всего, он даже не целился, но кое-как слепленный ком красиво пролетел по широкой дуге и врезался чётко в правую бровь проходившему мимо Косу.  
— Мама! — Витя-снайпер испуганно присел, зачем-то обхватив голову руками, а потом, спохватившись, со всех ног бросился прочь.  
— Куда?! — дёрнулся за ним Юрка, но тут же отбросил эту затею: было кое-что поважнее погони.  
— Ты как? — встревоженно обернулся он к Косу, зажимающему ладонью место удара.  
— Вроде жив, — друг отнял руку от лица. — Но без последствий, чувствую, не обойдётся.  
На пальцах была кровь.

Тампон они соорудили из носового платка, который мама всегда клала Юрке в карман и о котором прежде он ни разу не вспоминал.  
— Может в травмпункт? — Юрка неуверенно шмыгнул носом.  
— Всё настолько печально? — а вот Кос наоборот был пуленепробиваемо спокоен.  
— Ну-у-у…  
— Нет, до травмы добираться далековато. Есть вариант получше.

Вариантом оказался низенький белёный домик в частном секторе возле парка. Рядом с покосившейся калиткой был звонок, и Кос несколько раз так и этак нажал на кнопку.  
— Не всегда срабатывает, — пояснил он Юрке. — Давно пора разобрать: контакты почистить. Или вообще поменять на новый.  
— А кто здесь живёт?  
— Сейчас узнаешь, — за забором хлопнула дверь, и через пару секунд заскрипел отпираемый засов калитки.  
— Константин Данилович! — открывшая им девушка всплеснула руками. — Что случилось?  
— Бандитская пуля, — немного криво улыбнулся Кос. — Здравствуйте, Элла Григорьевна.  
— Здравствуйте, — вот теперь и Юрка узнал строгого «врача от бога». — Проходите скорее!  
Дома у Эллы было тесновато, но уютно и вкуснопахнуще. «Пирожки», — потянул носом Юрка, сразу вспомнив бабушку в деревне.  
— Не разувайтесь… — начала хозяйка, но Кос её вежливо перебил: — Да будет вам, Элла Григорьевна! Я же ещё не совсем инвалид.  
Девушка прикусила губу: — Тогда раздевайтесь и проходите в большую комнату. Там сейчас светлее всего.  
Вопреки заверениям о своей полной дееспособности, Кос не стал отказываться, когда Юрка молча потянулся, чтобы помочь ему освободиться от верхней одежды.  
— Всё хорошо, — почти беззвучно сказал он встревоженному пареньку. Тот только шумно вздохнул в ответ, да на секунду ткнулся лбом в широкое плечо друга.  
В большой комнате уже было приготовлено всё необходимое для оказания первой помощи.  
— Садитесь лицом к окну, — распорядилась Элла Григорьевна, успевшая накинуть поверх домашней одежды белоснежный халат. — Ну-с, и что тут у нас?  
Забившийся в угол дивана Юрка не мигая смотрел, как она аккуратно убирает в сторону окровавленный платок, как смачивает в медном тазике чистую тряпицу и смывает запёкшуюся кровь. Как критически щурится, осматривая рану.  
— Чем это вас так? — наконец спросила врач.  
— Снежком.  
— Однако. И что было в снежке? Стекло, камень?  
— Камень, — подал голос Юрка. — Я посмотрел.  
— Молодец, — коротко кивнула ему Элла. — А вам, Константин Данилович, повезло: верхнее веко не задето, шить тоже не нужно. А когда заживёт — останется красивый мужественный шрам, при виде которого все встречные девушки станут не просто падать к вашим ногам, но ещё и самостоятельно укладываться в штабеля.  
— По-моему, вы меня с кем-то путаете, Элла Григорьевна.  
— С вашим оруженосцем? — девушка ушла на кухню снова мыть руки, и её голос приглушил звук льющейся воды. — Может, и путаю. Передайте ему, кстати, — она вернулась в комнату, — чтобы он вернул мне «Искусство войны». Если боится лично отдавать, то может оставить у нас в регистратуре.  
— Передам, — Кос закрыл глаза. Юрка никак не мог понять, каким образом у него получается оставаться в этой ситуации настолько спокойно-расслабленным.  
— Молодой человек, всё-таки оставьте бахрому в покое, — Элла сосредоточенно подготавливала средства для перевязки. — Ваше мельтешение меня отвлекает.  
Юрка тут же выпустил из рук край нещадно терзаемого диванного покрывала.  
— Ну зачем вы так? — укоризненно спросил Кос.  
— Затем, что для переживаний нет ни малейшей причины. Сейчас будет больно, — девушка начала обрабатывать рану дезинфицирующим раствором.  
— Когда болит — не страшно, Элла Григорьевна, — Кос даже не шелохнулся. — Хуже, если знаешь, что должно болеть, а ничего не чувствуешь.  
Врач на миг замерла, но потом продолжила работу, как будто ничего не случилось.  
— Но сейчас-то чувствуете? — небрежно поинтересовалась она, и Юрка был совсем не уверен, что вопрос связан с текущей операцией.  
— Давно чувствую, — мягко ответил Кос. — Больше года уже.  
— Это хорошо, — настала очередь бинта и лейкопластыря. — Кстати, если я правильно помню, то ваш спутник — тот самый Юлий, ради которого вы в своё время грозились мне сбежать из палаты через окно?  
Юрка шокировано округлил глаза. Ничего себе новости!  
— Это всё ваши капельницы, — Кос сделал каменное выражение лица. — Я был не в себе.  
— Да-да, рассказывайте, — Элла отступила назад, критически рассматривая получившуюся повязку. — Ну, собственно, всё. Жду вас на осмотр во вторник. Моя смена — вторая, сможете прийти?  
— Конечно, и спасибо вам большое.  
— Потом отблагодарите. Когда у ваших ног уляжется первый штабель поклонниц. А теперь ответьте мне честно, оба, — Элла Григорьевна перевела испытывающий взгляд со своего пациента на Юрку и обратно, — вы голодны?

Чтобы не тесниться на кухне, стол решили накрыть там же, в большой комнате. Юрка помогал носить тарелки и в первый момент был просто поражён огромной кастрюлей борща, важно побулькивающей на плите.  
— Я готовлю себе сразу на неделю вперёд, — объяснила Элла. — Очень удобно: и на работу взять можно, и дома всегда есть ужин. А борщ со временем вообще только вкуснее становится.  
Заканчивая свою порцию, Юрка решил, что их хозяйка немного слукавила: становиться вкуснее борщу было просто некуда.  
— Добавки? — Эллу Григорьевну явно умилял хороший аппетит гостя.  
— Угу. То есть, да, пожалуйста, — Юрка понятия не имел, куда будет впихивать еду, но отказаться было выше его сил.  
После второй тарелки веки ощутимо потяжелели и появилось огромнейшее желание свернуться калачиком на диване, чтобы тихонько подремать пару часов.  
— Совсем уходили ребёнка, — по-доброму заметила Элла, собирая посуду со стола.  
— А? — кажется Юрку всё же ненадолго вырубило. — Ничего подобного! Давайте, я вам убрать помогу.  
— Мы поможем, — поправил его Кос. — И потом, Элла Григорьевна, у вас в доме какой-нибудь рабочий инструмент имеется?

Они подтянули капающий кран на кухне, смазали все скрипящие замки и петли, повесили на место отвалившуюся дверцу книжного шкафа. Последним штрихом стали калитка и входной звонок, у которого действительно окислились контакты.  
— Хорошие у вас инструменты, Элла Григорьевна, — заметил Кос, когда они втроём уселись пить чай с пирожками. — Очень умно подобранный набор.  
— Это папенька расстарался, — девушка сосредоточенно разливала ароматный напиток по тонким фарфоровым чашкам. — Собирался перед отъездом привести дом в порядок, но не успел.  
— Где он сейчас, не знаете?  
— Где-то на Дальнем Востоке. В последний раз звонил мне из Хабаровска, но, кажется, его отправляли едва ли не в Японию. Сами понимаете, хорошие управленцы везде нужны.  
— Хорошие отцы тоже.  
— Да, но хорошим управленцам больше платят, что в наше время гораздо важнее.

Домой друзья уходили уже в сумерках, и на самом пороге Кос спросил у вышедшей их провожать Эллы: — Так как, мне принести вам «Искусство войны» во вторник, или пускай Ваня сам ноги бьёт?  
Девушка ненадолго задумалась.  
— Пускай сам приходит, — приняла она решение. — Нечего за спины друзей прятаться.  
— Хорошо, так ему и скажу, — улыбнулся Кос. — До свиданья, Элла Григорьевна, и спасибо вам еще раз.  
— До свиданья! — эхом повторил Юрка. — Спасибо за обед, было очень вкусно!  
Он бы добавил «Спасибо за Коса», но язык сковал внезапный приступ робости.  
— На здоровье! — немного грустно улыбнулась Элла. — Приходите в гости, я всегда буду рада вас видеть.  
«Наверное, ей очень одиноко, — размышлял Юрка по пути к дому. — Если в будни можно с головой уйти в работу, то всё равно остаются выходные, когда ты совсем один и даже словом не с кем перекинуться».  
Он сочувственно вздохнул. Вот почему хорошие люди не могут всегда быть счастливы просто так, по определению?  
— Не переживай за Эллу, — Кос словно прочитал роящиеся в голове спутника мысли. — Она по настоящему любит свою профессию, и у неё есть верные друзья. К тому же, рано или поздно дальневосточный проект завершится. Одиночество — нестрашный зверь, когда есть надежда.  
Юрка прикусил губу. Он мог бы поклясться, что Константин Веллер знает об одиночестве всё. В том числе, и какой длины у него клыки.


	4. Вечер

Щелчок замка на обитой потёртым дерматином двери в однокомнатную квартиру на пятом этаже однозначно объявил: «Дома!», а значит наконец-то можно было расслабиться. Юрка бережно коснулся кончиками пальцев закреплённой лейкопластырем повязки у Коса над бровью.  
— Болит?  
— Да нет, почти прошло уже, — друг перехватил протянутую к нему руку и легко мазнул губами по внутренней стороне запястья. Юркино сердце совершило немыслимый цирковой кульбит и суматошно затрепыхалось где-то в районе солнечного сплетения. — Ещё чаю?  
— Ага, — ну вот как после такого можно вести себя по-обычному? — Ты мне ещё про СССР в шестидесятые расскажешь, ладно?  
— Ладно. А что с остальными уроками?  
— Вчера сделал.  
— Герой! — по достоинству оценил поступок Кос, отчего Юрка просто раздулся от гордости. «Теперь всегда так делать буду!» — воодушевлённо решил он, ни на секунду не задумавшись, что это фактически то самое, чего от него добрых десять лет общими усилиями добивались мама и брат Сергей.

Друзья пили чай и болтали, вечер плавно сменяла ночь, и в один прекрасный момент Кос заметил: — Э-э, приятель, да у тебя уже рот не закрывается.  
— Да ну, глупо-а-сти, — широко зевнул Юрка прямо на середине фразы.  
— Укатали сивку крутые горки, — Кос встал из-за стола. — Пойду постель стелить, пока ты прямо здесь в уголочке не уснул.  
Юрка хотел возразить, что ничего он не засыпает, и вообще бодр и свеж, но вместо этого вдруг спросил: — А ты со мной полежишь? — и затаил дыхание от собственной наглости.  
— Если хочешь, — пауза перед ответом была почти незаметной.

Ширины старого диванчика едва хватало на двоих, а значит просто не существовало других вариантов, кроме как крепко сжимать друг друга в объятиях.  
— Ты знаешь, там, кажется, снег пошёл.  
— М-да уж. Зима…  
Юрке под веки будто песка насыпали, но засыпать страшно не хотелось. Ведь там, в стране грёз, нельзя слышать ровное биение пульса родного человека, чувствовать тепло его тела и ласковую силу рук. Юрка мужественно боролся со сном, пока вдруг не обнаружил себя в той странной дрёме, когда с одной стороны ты понимаешь, что спишь, а с другой — нет сил проснуться.

Ему виделась небольшая комната с кремовыми стенами и широким, распахнутым настежь окном. На улице вовсю светило солнце, и от этого трудно было детально разглядеть обстановку. Точно были стол — прямо перед окном — и кресло рядом с ним. А в кресле читала книгу незнакомая девушка в светлом платье. Юрке стало неловко оттого, что он без спросу вломился к чужому человеку. Самым правильным было бы извиниться и выйти, но тут незнакомка подняла на него взгляд огромных серых глаз и ласково улыбнулась. Только сейчас Юрка разглядел в её длинных русых волосах широкую седую прядь. Молчать дальше было совсем уж невежливым, и он спросил (или подумал, что спрашивает): «О чём вы читаете?» В ответ девушка протянула ему раскрытую книгу:

_Вот иду я по могилам, где лежат мои друзья,  
О любви спросить у мертвых неужели мне нельзя?  
И кричит из ямы череп тайну гроба своего:  
Мир лишь луч от лика друга, всё иное тень его!_

— Это его любимое, — тихо сказала незнакомка.  
«Чьё?»  
— Я рада, что вы встретились. Я… Пожалуйста, берегите его.  
«Обещаю», — Юрка понял, о ком она, и с силой сжал кулаки, не зная, как ему выразить словами переполняющую душу решимость. Девушка светло улыбнулась в ответ, и очертания предметов в комнате вдруг потеряли чёткость, растворяясь в солнечном сиянии. Юрка зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, то снова лежал в темноте, уткнувшись носом под ключицу самому важному своему человеку.  
 _Мир лишь луч…_  
Строчки сами собой шли изнутри, неслышным шёпотом вплетаясь в общее дыхание.  
— Юл?  
— Всё нормально, — Юрка ещё сильнее прижался к другу и неожиданно для себя попросил: — Кос, расскажи мне об Анне.  
Кос молчал очень долго.

— Анна была ангелом. Это не я придумал: так назвала её одна деревенская богомольная старушка. Анна помогла ей добраться до родственников в городе и, кажется, заплатила за неё в автобусе. Ничего сверхъестественного, но бабулька долго желала ей здоровья и счастья, а в конце назвала ангелом божьим.  
Думаю, с этими словами легко согласился бы любой, кому выпала удача поговорить с Анной хотя бы пять минут. Она была такая… нездешняя, нереальная. Должно быть поэтому наша грешная земля не сумела надолго удержать в плену её чистую душу.  
Мы дружили. Знаю, как это прозвучит — так оно и тогда для всех звучало. Людям трудно понять, что ангелов не приглашают на свидания и не целуют до припухших губ. Ангелов боготворят, ими восхищаются, бережно хранят в памяти каждый миг, проведённый вместе, но все эти чувства — пусть и сродни любви — не любовь.  
Однажды сплетня дошла до человека, который выбрал Анну своей невестой, а я не сумел правильно объяснить ему истинную природу наших с нею отношений. Ситуация накалялась с каждым днём, поэтому я решил отступить. Самым радикальным способом: бросив учёбу и уйдя в армию. Однако, даже в Афгане мысль о том, что где-то по земле ходит ангел и, возможно, иногда вспоминает обо мне, хранила мою душу. Когда же я узнал, что Анна умерла… Это трудно вспоминать. Не больно, нет: тогда у меня ничего не болело, кроме оставшихся после войны шрамов. Просто весь мир посерел в одночасье. Пища потеряла вкус, цвета — яркость, запахи — силу. Я почти перестал спать и есть — это казалось таким бессмысленным. Всё в жизни казалось бессмысленным. До сих пор не знаю, что удержало меня от непоправимого шага. Обдумывать — обдумывал, и не раз, но воплотить так и не собрался.  
Я прожил в монохромном аду три бесконечных года. А потом всё вдруг закончилось.  
Знаешь, вечером после нашей первой встречи я заснул, едва голова коснулась подушки, и беспробудно спал больше суток. Когда же проснулся, то у мира снова появились краски и смысл. Честно говоря, я не сразу связал между собой эти два события: наше знакомство и моё внезапное исцеление. Потребовалось время, чтобы расставить по местам кусочки головоломки.  
— Ты это понял, когда я пришёл к тебе с мамиными ватрушками? — от бушующего внутри урагана эмоций Юрку била крупная дрожь.  
— Раньше. Я часто видел тебя во дворе: когда ты возвращался из школы или с тренировки. Наблюдал издалека, не решаясь напомнить о себе.  
— Почему?  
— Ну, это бы выглядело странно, не находишь? И потом, тогда мне казалось, что будет достаточно просто держаться на расстоянии. Стоит ли говорить, как я на этот счёт ошибался?  
— Кос… — застрявший в горле тугой комок мешал говорить. — Кос, я…  
— Ш-ш-ш. Теперь всё хорошо. От тех событий остались только память и шрамы, но они давно уже не болят. Не плачь об этом, не надо.  
— Кос…

Они целовались так, будто завтра могло не наступить никогда. Высыхала соль на ресницах, истлевали мрачные тени прошлого. Радость снова пришла в этот мир.


	5. Новое утро

Просыпаться было сладко. Юрка минут двадцать потягивался в постели, так и этак переворачиваясь с боку на бок и лениво прислушиваясь к шуму на кухне.  
— Эй, засоня! — заглянул в комнату Кос. — Ну-ка подъём! Завтрак на столе.  
— Уже иду, — Юрка тут же выбрался из-под одеяла и босиком прошлёпал в ванную. Со вкусом умылся, потом небрежно пригладил пятернёй вечно взъерошенные волосы и пошёл на кухню.  
— Как спалось? — Кос разливал по кружкам свежий янтарный чай.  
— Просто офигенски! В жизни так не высыпался!  
— Ну, не преувеличивай. Тебе к какому уроку в школу?  
Уроки? Юрка недоумённо моргнул. Ох ты ж, сегодня ведь понедельник!  
— К четвёртому, — грустно ответил он. — Надеюсь, родители успеют вернуться: сумка-то дома лежит.  
— Успеют, — обнадёжил его Кос. — Ваня звонил полчаса назад: сказал, что выехал за ними. Поэтому завтракай, и пойдём встречать машину.  
— Да ладно, что я один не справлюсь? — Юрка уже подъедал остатки творожной запеканки.  
— Вместе веселее.  
— Не волнуйся ты! Ну, подумаешь, поругают меня немного. И то, мама поругает, а папа скажет: «Пустяки, дело житейское!»  
— Тебе виднее, конечно.  
— Не парься, — Юрка потянулся через стол и легко чмокнул своего защитника в щёку. — Лучше скажи, как твоя «бандитская пуля»?  
— «Пуля»? Ах, это, — Кос рассеянно коснулся повязки. — Хорошо, я уже и забыл о ней.  
— Здорово! — Юрка допил чай. — Ладно, пошли собираться, да?  
— Да.

Чем ближе становился момент выхода из дома, тем сильнее Юрке не хотелось никуда уходить. Хорошо бы сейчас порвался шнурок на ботинке, фантазировал он, обуваясь в прихожей. Или сломалась «молния» куртки. Или… Юрка машинально сунул руку в карман, по привычке ища шапку. Ничего, только новая дырка в подкладке. Дырка? На него вдруг снизошло озарение.  
— Кос, ты только посмотри… Ты только представь: за подкладку завалились, а я и не сообразил… — на раскрытой Юркиной ладони лежали два сцепленных кольцом ключа: от верхнего замка двери и от нижнего.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Авторское хулиганство: переделка диалога из известного советского мультфильма.
> 
> — Дорогая, а может ну его, этот юбилей. Вызовем такси, поедем домой...  
> — Погоди. На лыжах мы с тобой покатались, шашлык поели — остался фейерверк.  
> — Ну, мальчику, может, без нас плохо?  
> — Это нам без него плохо, а ему там хорошо. У него там такой Кос есть, до которого тебе расти и расти. Он за ним — как за каменной стеной.  
> — Да-а-а… Был бы у меня такой Кос — я, может, и не женился бы никогда…


End file.
